<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Choice of my Fascination by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226521">Choice of my Fascination</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2'>RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DC NSFW [51]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Bathroom Sex, Blow Job, Club Sex, Collar, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom Leonard Snart, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Exhibitionism, Hand Job, Hand Jobs, Hook-Up, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sub Barry Allen, Suit Kink, Under the Table, Window Sex, bareback, exhibitionist barry allen, safe sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Who says a one-night stand can only be one night?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Leonard Snart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DC NSFW [51]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/981462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I found this PWP fic series in my WIP folder's so I cleaned them up a bit and decided to post them. Enjoy the Porn without Plot ColdFlash, everyone!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barry watched the people of ‘Saint’s and Sinners’ gyrate and grind against each other on the dance floor. Cisco and Caitlin were in that mass of people someplace. Barry had been with them up to a few minutes ago when he parted ways to get a drink. Barry sipped the cool liquid and closed his eyes in relief before opening them back up and making eye contact with a man across the way. </p><p>Barry wasn’t sure what he was looking at, his mind slowed to a stop and he was pretty sure his jaw dropped. This man was the most gorgeous man he had ever seen in his life. The man was tall; lean yet Barry could tell he was muscular under the impeccable light navy three-piece suit and shiny black dress shoes. His blond hair was shaved close to his skull and his face clean-shaven as well with just a hint of stubble that Barry wondered what it would feel like against his skin. </p><p>Barry couldn’t help but get a bit lost in the ice blue eyes that seemed to be glowing in the darkness of the club. The man tilted his head as he considered Barry, his lips turned up into a smirk and he lifted his right hand and crooked his finger at Barry.</p><p>Barry swallowed hard and set his cup down on the bar counter and like his feet were on autopilot he found himself moving towards the handsome man. Barry weaved around the dancers and soon found himself standing an inch away from the suit-clad man. </p><p>“I’ve never seen you in here before pretty thing,” The man spoke, his words pouring over Barry like liquid fire and Barry had to focus to not sway on his feet. </p><p>“It’s my first time, I’m not much of a club goer,” Barry admitted and his eyes fluttered a bit when the man brushed his knuckle over the arch Barry’s cheek.</p><p>“Shame, you look like you belong here.” The man commented and Barry blushed.</p><p>“I’m Barry, Barry Allen.” Barry blurted out.</p><p>“Cute, I’m Leonard Snart,” Len said, his sharp eyes watching Barry’s face and softened when he either saw or didn’t see what he was looking for.</p><p>“So Barry, what do you say we have some fun? Make sure your first time here is… Memorable.” Len wet his lips as he dragged his eyes up and down Barry’s body. </p><p>“Let’s,” Barry didn’t see how this could turn out badly, he would finally get laid and damn this man was walking sin. </p><p>“Come here pretty thing,” Len smiled like had won a prize as he cupped the back of Barry’s head and pulled the smaller man in for a searing kiss. Barry groaned into the kiss, clinging to the taller man’s waist. Len took utter control, directing every action of Barry’s mouth while Barry did his best to keep up. </p><p>“So pretty,” Len mused when their kiss broke and he rubbed his thumb over Barry’s plump lower lip and flush on his cheeks. Barry could taste Whiskey on his lips and realized that was what Len had been drinking beforehand. </p><p>“Let’s take this someplace a bit more private hm?” Len offered as he slotted his leg between both of Barry’s, rubbing his thigh against Barry’s crotch. Len smirked when Barry gave a small mewl as Len’s thigh rubbed against his growing erection. </p><p>“Private is a good idea,” Barry agreed, tugging at the belt loops of Len’s dress pants. </p><p>“This way,” Len place a hand on the small of Barry’s back and guided him towards the back of the club. Barry blushed and his heart beat fast in his chest when Len pushed open the men’s bathroom door. </p><p>Barry gasped when Len rather roughly pinned him to the wall between two of the urinals. Barry grasped the back of Len’s suit jacket as they kissed messily again, Barry was highly aware that this was a public washroom and anyone could walk in on them, but somehow it just added to the experience. </p><p>Barry’s hips were pulled off the wall as Len worked his pants and boxers down until they pooled around his ankles. Barry kicked them off and moaned when Len hefted him up by his thighs and pressed him back against the rough brick. </p><p>Barry was hard against the silk of Len’s shirt and he hoped it would be a mess by the end of the night. Barry whined into Len’s hot, possessive mouth when cold fingers rubbed at his hole, dipping in with ease. </p><p>“Had some fun before coming here?” Len asked, voice husky and breathless as he reached into the pocket of his dress pants. </p><p>“Roommate was out, finally had some alone time.” Barry wasn’t ashamed to admit it and grinned as he watched Len ripped open the condom with his teeth. </p><p>“You ready pretty thing?” Len asked as he unzipped his dress pants with one hand and then rolled the condom onto himself. </p><p>“Yeah, God yes.” Barry shuddered as his hole flexed on reflex and his cock ached. </p><p>“Hold onto that pipe,” Len ordered as he looked up at the pipe on the wall above their heads. Barry found himself following the order, fingers curling around the old metal. </p><p>“OH!” Barry gasped out, clinging to the pipe as Len breached him. This man was thick and felt so much better than his own fingers; he had forgotten how good it was to be fucked. Len ducked his head down to nip at Barry’s exposed collarbones as he steadily pressed into the tight heat of the pretty brunet. </p><p>“Faster, fuck!” Barry moaned as he tried to lift himself up and then back down onto Len’s cock. </p><p>“Greedy thing aren’t you?” Len chuckled and he adjusted his hold so Barry’s legs were thrown over his forearms and held onto Barry’s sides and began to pound into the brunet. </p><p>“Yes, yes, yes!” Barry chanted, eyes rolling up into his skull as he clung onto the pipe for all he was worth as Len’s cock slammed against his prostate, making him feel each inch of his cock. </p><p>“Fuck,” Len grunted against Barry’s skin as he felt his climax approaching. Len slowed his thrusts until they were shallow and slow; Barry made a confused noise as he looked at Len with hazy eyes and actually whined when Len slipped out of him completely. </p><p>Len felt a flare of need to push back inside of Barry just to keep him content and full like he obviously wanted. Len fought it back and gently set Barry back onto his legs, noting that Barry kept holding onto the pipe above his head. </p><p>Len rolled off the condom, tossing it into the nearby trashcan and began to jerk himself off. Barry watched with half-lidded eyes and a flush on his cheeks as Len moaned out, releasing his cum into the nearby urinal. Barry shuddered at the sight and gasped when Len curled his hand around his cock next. Barry was impressed and painfully turned on as Len used his hold on Barry’s cock to turn him around so Barry’s back was pressed to Len’s front.</p><p>“Come for me pretty thing,” Len crooned in Barry’s ear as he jerked him off and Barry’s body went weak as his own cum joined Len’s in the urinal. </p><p>“Good boy,” Len said almost absently and Barry gave another full body shudder at the praise and how it sent a flare of need through his body. Len turned Barry’s head to the side and took another searing kiss from Barry who weakly returned it. </p><p>“I’ll see you around Barry,” Len promised as he stepped away from Barry. Barry leaned against the wall and stared at how still perfectly put together the other man looked, his cock tucked away and suit jacket buttoned to hide the mess Barry was sure he made of the bottom half of Len’s shirt. </p><p>The bathroom swung shut after the man left and Barry managed to wiggle his discarded clothes back on, he was tender and sore in all the right ways. Barry blushed fiercely when he saw their cum in the urinal and flushed it, washing away the evidence of what he and Len, a man he had just met had done.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barry sipped the last of his Whiskey, having gotten a taste for it last weekend when he was at the club. He was alone this time with a mission in mind. Getting fucked like that by Len in the bathroom had awakened a part of Barry he had closed off for a while now. It was like a spark had been relit inside of him and he had come back hoping to find Len again. If not the club was a mass of writhing attractive people, Barry was sure he could find someone to scratch that itch that had been annoying him all week.</p><p>Barry set his tumbler down on the bar top and was about to turn around to survey the club when a fresh Whiskey was set in front of him by the bartender. </p><p>“I’m sorry, but I didn’t order this,” Barry said politely. </p><p>“It was sent for you by that handsome gentleman.” The woman nodded at the back of the club were plush booths were located. Barry followed her line of sight and his heart leaped up into his throat when he saw Len, who was clad in a sharp gray three-piece suit and raising his own Whiskey up at Barry with a smug smirk on his lips.</p><p>“Go get him hon,” The bartender smiled as she went off to take another order. Barry turned back to his Whiskey, trying to hide the smile he was now sporting. Barry downed the whole drink in one go, needing the burning sensation to clear his head. </p><p>Barry slipped off the barstool and straightened the red dress shirt that he had tucked into a pair of black denim jeans. He knew they made his ass look amazing so he used that confidence and sauntered through the dance floor. Barry twisted his body to avoid people, any other night he would have joined the mass of bodies but tonight he had a goal in mind. </p><p>“I thought you didn’t come to clubs often pretty thing?” Len asked when Barry finally reached his booth and slid into it next to him.  </p><p>“I never had a good time at them before, but this place… Well, it’s bathroom holds a special place in my heart.” Barry flirted as arousal began to simmer in his stomach at how well put together and handsome Len was. He had noticed last time, but they hadn’t spent much time talking.</p><p>“Does it now?” Len chuckled as he set his hand on Barry’s knee, it was heavy and almost possessive yet Barry loved it. </p><p>“Very much so, I thought about it all week,” Barry admitted as he boldly dragged his fingertips over the top of Len’s hand and looked up at the older man through his eyelashes. </p><p>“I won’t lie and say it didn’t appear in some daydreams of mine,” Len set his drink down and cupped Barry’s chin with his slightly damp fingers. Barry moaned softly when Len used this hold to pull Barry into a kiss. Barry shuffled closer as he parted his lips, allowing Len to take control. His cock twitched in his pants at how easily and completely Len took control and how well he seemed at it. Len’s hand smoothed around to hold the back of Barry’s neck, tilting his head so they could deepen the kiss. </p><p>Barry leaned forward; teasingly brushing his hand over the crotch of Len’s suit pants and moaned when he felt the growing bulge there. </p><p>“Don’t start what you can’t finish boy,” Len warned lowly when Barry groped him with slender but sure fingers.</p><p>“Who says I can’t?” Barry challenged, his stomach swooping for some reason at Len’s warning tone and the way he called him boy. </p><p>“I’m not going to ravish you at this table if that’s what you’re aiming for,” Len said amused as he took in the open want on Barry’s face.</p><p>“What do you say to a blow job then?” Barry blurted out, his mouth now watering at the idea. </p><p>“Here? In front of everyone?” Len’s eyebrows rose up, disbelief flickering across his face, but it was mixed with something else Barry couldn’t place.</p><p>“Why not?” Barry blinked when Len laughed deeply.</p><p>“Kinky little thing aren’t you?” Len mused as he studied Barry, eyes landing on Barry’s plush lips. </p><p>“You have no idea,” Barry admitted as an old surge of arousal and excitement rush through his veins when Len nodded his agreement. Barry looked around for a moment before he slipped off the bench and onto the floor under the table. He was hidden from most here but the thrill of being caught, of being seen was rushing through him. </p><p>Len settled his left hand on Barry’s head and Barry was oddly pleased with the action as he popped the button of Len’s suit pants. Barry wet his lips as he unzipped the fly and let out a little breath when he pulled Len’s cock out. He hadn’t gotten a good look at it the other night; he had felt it all right but not so much of a look. </p><p>Barry curled his slender fingers around the base of Len’s cock, making another small noise when his fingers just brushed each other. Len was big and Barry’s own cock was pressing against the fly of his own pants at the sight. His balls were heavy as he palmed them before sliding his thumb up under the crown of Len’s cock. Barry leaned forward and smoothed his tongue down the shaft of the man’s cock. Len’s hand tightened slightly in his hair and Barry took the head of the man’s cock into his mouth and sucked hard. </p><p>Barry moaned around Len’s cock when Len tugged harshly at his hair, sending little sparks of pain down to his cock which only swelled a bit more in reply. Barry relaxed his mouth and breathed through his nose as he sank forward, letting Len’s cock fill his mouth until the head bumped against the back of his throat. Barry swallowed a few time before pulling back, displeased at how empty his mouth felt now and with another inhale of air he sank back down. </p><p>Barry’s nose brushed against the metal of Len’s pants zippers and absently wondered if Len had pubic hair or not but that thought disappeared when he risked looking up. Len was staring down at him with smoking dark eyes; they were watching him like he was the most beautiful person on the planet. Len’s cheeks were flushed and he was quietly panting as he watched Barry’s head between his thighs.</p><p>Barry shuddered as he felt the front of his own jeans begin to get damp; he closed his eyes and focused on sucking the thick cock in his mouth. Barry lost himself in that for a little bit, using all the techniques he hadn’t used for a while. </p><p>Barry was a bit startled when Len used his hand in the brunet’s hair and almost violently yanked him off his cock. Barry gasped in surprise but moaned as he watched Len’s cock throb and cum started to spurt from it. Barry watched as it coated the floor next to him and the underside of the table. Barry breathed out as Len’s hand in his hair pulled him out from under the table.</p><p>Len’s hand slipped down to the back of Barry’s neck and Barry was pulled in for an intense kiss that Len controlled without any question. Barry moaned and clutched at Len’s knees so he wouldn’t collapse.</p><p>“You… Fuck your something different.” Len said with the two parted, both flushed and panting.</p><p>“You’re not so bad yourself Mister Snart,” Barry purred out the last two words and felt proud for the way Len’s breathing hitched. </p><p>“Meet here next weekend pretty thing,” Len said in a tone showing Barry that this was an order, not a suggestion.</p><p>“Mm, yes Sir,” Barry hummed and watched as Len had to shake himself slightly. Len kissed him one last time and slipped out of the booth, not a single piece of item looking out of place. Barry slumped against the bench of the booth when the crowd swallowed Len up.</p><p>“Fuck,” Barry grunted when he looked down at the wet bulge in the front of his jeans. He had gotten Len off but the man didn’t even bother to touch him, it should have bothered Barry more but he found it didn’t, in fact it was kind of hot.</p><p>“Fuck.” Barry gave a darting glance around before shoving his hands down his pants. He roughly jerked himself off, licking his lips as he remembered how damn good it felt to have Len’s cock in his mouth, how it fit so well that it was like Barry’s mouth and Len’s cock were made for each other.</p><p>Barry clamped down on his lower lip to muffle his noise of orgasm as he came in his hand and pants like a teenager. Barry removed his hand and settled back in the booth, watching the crowd absently. Barry wondered what the next weekend would have in store for him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barry tapped his finger against the side of the crystal tumbler that was almost empty. Saints and Sinner’s music pumped through his veins as he sat at the booth Len usually frequented. It was the day Len had told Barry to come back and Barry had been excited all week for this night and his mind whirring with possibilities. </p><p>“Eager, I like that.” Len’s voice cut through the music and tension Barry had about Len not showing up faded away. Barry twisted his body and smiled up at the older man, looking dashing in a simple black and white suit with a black skinny tie. </p><p>“I was excited to see you again,” Barry said truthfully.</p><p>“Good, now come on.” Len held his hand out and Barry took it without thought. </p><p>“Where are we going?” Barry asked curiously as he was lifted to his feet. Len tugged Barry close to his side as he maneuvered the two of them around the mass of people. </p><p>“Someplace more private,” Len said and Barry’s heart skipped a beat as his cheeks heated. Len lead them into a private office, the intense bass of the music turned into a dull thudding once the door was closed. Len took a seat in a high back chair before giving Barry a seductive look that sent shivers down the brunet’s spine. </p><p>“Come here pretty thing,” Len patted his lap invitingly. Barry tried his best not to stumble over his own feet as he moved over to Len and straddled his lap easily. Barry closed his eyes when Len cupped his ass and laid a few wet kisses up his throat. </p><p>“I realized that leaving you hard like that last weekend wasn’t fair of me, you were so good for me after all. Sucking me off like that in front of the whole club and all.” Len’s voice took a seductive tone that had Barry’s cock swelling up in his pants. </p><p>“Len,” Barry whimpered out as he grasped Len’s shoulders and tried not to rock against the older man. </p><p>“Let me make it up to you Scarlet,” Len purred as he undid Barry’s pants and palmed the bulge in Barry’s underwear. </p><p>“O-Okay,” Barry panted out as he jerked up into Len’s hand. Len tugged Barry’s underwear down so the brunet’s cock could spring free. Barry barely had time to shudder as the cool air of the room touched his heated skin before Len’s slender yet rough fingers wrapped around him. </p><p>“Oh!” Barry gasped, head tipping back as Len began to stroke him in long, slow strokes. His hips twitched every so often, he was aching to just thrust up into Len’s hand, but he didn’t and instead allowed Len to set the pace. </p><p>Len watched with growing arousal at the sight of Barry lost in pleasure on his lap. His cheeks were almost matching his tight red shirt, his throat was exposed and arched making Len fight back the urge to mark it up with his mouth, with his hand, with anything. Barry was not as thick as Len was, but he had longer just by an inch or so and Barry fit so nicely in Len’s hand. Len took his time, stroking and tugging at the brunet’s cock and every so often he palmed Barry’s balls earning cute little whines from Barry. </p><p>“You’re gorgeous Scarlet,” Len praised and Barry made a little whimpering noise and his hips jerked up on reflex. </p><p>“You want to come don’t you pretty thing?” Len crooned as he rubbed his thumb over the wet tip of Barry’s cock. Barry was clinging to Len’s shoulders for balance and his chest was heaving up and down as he gasped for breath. </p><p>“P-Please,” Barry let his head fall forward and Len felt like he had been punched in the gut. Barry’s face was flushed; his eyes were blown wide and lips bitten red. He looked like sin and Len wanted more so he sped up his strokes and with just the right twist of his wrist, Barry cried out as he came with his body arching and face going slack with bliss.  </p><p>Len was right, Barry was beautiful like this and Len realized as he felt Barry’s cum drip down his fingers that he was becoming addicted. He couldn’t wait to be buried inside of the pretty brunet and make him scream.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags: tattooed Len, safe sex, bareback, anal fingering, anal sex, rough sex, creampie, praise kink, body worship, hand job</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barry double checked his phone to make sure it had the email from the clinic open up on the main screen as he stood alone in the private elevator that was taking him up the to the penthouse of one of the most expensive condo buildings in Central. Where Len apparently lived and Barry was nervous and excited in equal measures. </p><p>Barry stepped out into what had to be a foyer when the doors slid open before soft dinging as they swished closed behind him. Barry wet his lips as he took in the art and statues that lined the wall and tension sank out of his body when Len stepped into Barry’s line of sight.</p><p>“I’m glad you made it,” Len smiled as he walked up to Barry glad only in a low riding pair of navy sweatpants and a loosely tied matching silk robe. Len placed a hand on the back of Barry’s neck and pulled him in for a strong kiss. Barry grabbed at the lapels of the robe as he kissed back just as strongly, his body coming to life in the older man’s presence. </p><p>“Did you want anything to drink?” Len asked when their lips parted but they didn’t move away from each other. </p><p>“I’m okay, I have my results…I’m clean.” Barry blurted out as he fished out his phone and Len smiled amused.</p><p>“Excited aren’t we pretty thing?” Len handed Barry his own phone and the two read over the other’s results, both coming back clean. Len took back his phone and set them both down on a nearby table and raked his eyes over Barry like a predator. </p><p>“Why don’t you go get a shower, get yourself ready for me,” Len suggested in a low, no-nonsense tone of voice that made Barry’s eyes flutter for a moment.</p><p>“Down the hall on the left,” Len patted Barry’s ass with a smirk when Barry jumped a bit before his cheeks turned pink. Barry stole a light kiss and hurried down the hallway towards the bathroom. </p><p>Len waited until he heard the water click on before he entered his bedroom. He made sure some water and finger foods were on one nightstand while he put a damp towel and some bottles of lube on the other one. Len did a quick double check to make sure nothing related to his business was laying around, he would tell Barry but in his own time. Len paused outside his walk-in closet, about to shut the doors when a black box with a single blue snowflake on the top caught his eye. He traced the snowflake and considered opening it; he hadn’t opened it in years. He just knew that Barry would be open to it, but he didn’t want to bring that up tonight. </p><p>Len pushed it deeper into his closet and shut the door behind him. He dropped his robe onto the hook on the back of the door before walking towards the bathroom with some fresh towels. Len noticed the steam coming out from the crack between the door and the frame. Len eased the door open and stepped into the hot bathroom and stopped with the towels still in hand. </p><p>The glass of the shower was fogged up but the entrance to the shower itself was clear and gave him a perfect view of Barry’s naked back.</p><p>He was leaning forward against the stone patterned wall, resting his forehead against the front of his hand that was placed there for balance. His freckled back was sloped gracefully, the angle pushed Barry’s plump ass up and out. Len felt his cock jump as he watched as three of Barry’s slender fingers swiftly pumped in and out of his own ass, the sounds of the shower muffling Barry’s moans. </p><p>Barry panted as he turned his head to press his cheek against the cool stone and blinked when he caught something in the corner of his eye. Barry twisted his head around and suddenly he felt extremely hot under the fall of the water as he locked eyes with Len, Len who was standing there watching him finger himself.</p><p>“So eager,” Len commented as he stepped closer and Barry swallowed.</p><p>“I wanted to be ready for you,” Barry was surprised by how steady his voice sounded to his ears. </p><p>“Don’t stop on my account then, show me.” Len set the towels down on the counter and leaned against the glass of the shower, arms crossed over his bare chest as he looked at Barry with thinly veiled lust on his face. </p><p>Barry took a shaky breath and began to move his fingers again, unable to stop the moan that fell from his mouth. It had always felt good, but with Len watching him do it felt like the pleasure was increased ten-fold. Barry lost track of time as he worked his fingers in and out of himself, the water of the shower was slowly turning cold on his heated skin.</p><p>“Stop, I don’t want you to come yet, Scarlet.” Len’s voice cut through the fog that was beginning to descend on his mind. Barry’s body stilled instantly at the order and he swallowed back a whimper when he slowly extracted his fingers from his puffy hole. </p><p>“Come here,” Len said as he held up one of the towels and Barry shivered as he stepped out into the open air, before sighing when Len wrapped the warm, fluffy towel around him. </p><p>“You were a vision,” Len murmured as he planted a soft kiss against Barry’s lips before gently patting every inch of Barry’s naked body dry, taking care to avoid the brunet’s erect length. </p><p>“Let’s head to the bedroom pretty thing,” Len said as he easily lifted Barry up into his arms bridal style. Barry laughed as he wrapped his arms around Len’s neck, taking his chance to pull him down in for another kiss. </p><p>Len laid Barry out on the soft sheets like he was the most delicate thing in the world, their kiss never breaking as Barry scraped his nails lightly over Len’s scalp. When their kiss broke, Len took the chance to bite and suck down the tempting expanse of Barry’s bare throat, Len settled himself between Barry’s legs, his hands firmly on Barry’s thighs to keep them in place. </p><p>“You’re beautiful,” Len said, as he finally took in the sight of Barry, naked and laid out below him. His body was lean like one of a runner, freckles dotting the pale skin every so often, clusters gathered on his sharp hipbones and pink little nipples beginning to speak from his chest as his arousal burned in his veins. </p><p>“Can I see you too Len?” Barry asked as he tugged lightly at the waistband of Len’s sweatpants, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth as he took in the chiseled chest that was swirling with tattoos.  </p><p>“Of course Scarlet,” Len smiled as he got off the bed long enough to drop his sweatpants down to the floor. He settled back into his space between Barry’s thighs. Barry curled his fingers around Len’s half hard cock and pumped it once, eyes lighting up with Len moaned. </p><p>Barry repeated the action, over and over until Len was smashed their lips together to muffle his own moans. Len ran his hands over Barry’s naked body reverently while memorizing every inch of skin as he went. Barry was giving Len the best hand job he could manage, but his mind shorted out when Len sank two somehow wet with lube fingers into him. </p><p>“Len!” Barry gasped, hand slipped off of Len’s wet cock as Len hooked his fingers just so as he pulled them out causing Barry to see stars and his cock stiffen further. Len pushed three fingers in this time as he watched Barry’s face go slack and eyes flutter as he tossed his arms up above his head.</p><p>“Preparing beforehand was a good idea Scarlet, but next time I want to be the one to open you up for my cock,” Len spoke in a low husky voice that got a whole body shiver from Barry. Barry whined and arched his neck that was blooming with marks from Len’s mouth. It sent sparks of possessiveness through Len’s very being and he had to close his eyes to shake himself from it. His cock was slowly dripping pre-cum when he managed to shake that side of himself off and he knew he had to be inside of Barry again. </p><p>“Are you ready Barry?” Len asked as he pulled his fingers out and applied more lube to his cock. Barry watched him do this with half-lidded eyes and parted his legs wider.</p><p>“Yes,” Barry breathed out and made a shocked noise when Len grasped his legs and tossed them up over his shoulders and moved forward until the head of his wet cock was bumping at Barry’s hole. Len smeared the lube from his cock around Barry’s rim and locked eyes with his lover. </p><p>“Len, I want you, please don’t make me wait any longer.” Barry pleaded, his blush spreading all the way down to his chest. How was Len to refuse that request? Len lifted Barry’s hips a bit and pushed forward. </p><p>Len could see the moment Barry’s mind went blank and Len was thrown back to the first time they fucked in the club’s bathroom. Barry was tight and hot as that time, yet this was better. Len could feel the heat and tightness of Barry around his cock, urging him deeper. Len willed himself not to go too fast and he eased his way into Barry’s scorching heat until his balls rested against Barry’s ass. </p><p>“Shh, you’re doing so well for me pretty thing,” Len shushed Barry and kissed Barry’s right calf when Barry let out a sob when Len adjusted his hips and brushed over the brunet’s prostate.</p><p>“L-Len, I, ahhh!” Barry couldn’t seem to properly form words as he writhed a bit from his place under Len, feeling so full that it made his head spin.</p><p>“Tell me what you need Scarlet,” Len encouraged as he rubbed at Barry’s hips soothingly as Barry took a few deep gulps of air. </p><p>“Move,” Barry panted out and he cried out when Len smiled and did just that. Len no longer had to hold back the desire to fuck into the pretty brunet below him. Len held Barry in place and began to thrust into him, both men unable to stop their pleasurable moans as their bodies began to rock against each other. </p><p>Len tempted fate but lifted his right hand and used it to pin Barry’s right wrist to the bed. Barry moaned and tightened up around him and Len took possession of Barry’s plush lips in a kiss. Barry lifted his hips to meet each of Len’s thrusts causing his cock to rub between their stomachs.</p><p>“Come for me pretty thing,” Len ordered firmly when their kiss broke and he watched awestruck as Barry obeyed his order. Barry’s eyes rolled up into his skull with a loud cry as his body arched as ropes of cum painted his own stomach and chest as he came.</p><p>Len swore under his breath, grunting as he thrust harder into Barry’s clenching hole, his own orgasm punching it’s way out of him and Len was spilling deep inside of the brunet. Len planted his hands on either side of Barry’s head, panting for air as he tried his best not to collapse on top of Barry. Barry who was breathing evenly but his eyes were closed and legs limp over Len’s shoulders.</p><p>Len felt a surge of pride that he had made Barry come so hard that he actually passed out. Len took another moment to gather himself before he eased Barry’s legs off his shoulder and then slowly pull out of Barry’s loosened hole. </p><p>Len’s cock twitched as he watched how his cum slowly leaked out of Barry’s puffy and well-used hole. It was even more beautiful than Len had imagined and a jolt of possessiveness went through him again as he scooped some of his cum up and pushed it back into Barry. Barry moaned a bit at that action and his eyes fluttered open and he smiled dazed at Len.</p><p>“Hi,” Barry murmured and Len used his cleaner hand to cup Barry’s heated cheek and pressed their lips together.</p><p>“Hi,” Len murmured back, an idiotic smile on his lips. </p><p>He was going to keep this one if it cost him everything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How do you feel?” Len asked as he lay out on his back, arm hanging over Barry’s shoulders as the brunet curled up on his chest. His fingers were tracing the spiral patterns that were weaved into his tattoos, eyes still hazy with pleasure and that cute blush on his cheeks.</p><p>“Good, really good.” Barry moved his head so he could look up at Len, a small smile crossing his lips. </p><p>“You had me worried when you passed out there, that was a first for me,” Len said as he lifted his hand to run his fingers through Barry’s hair. </p><p>“Sorry about that, if my orgasm is really intense I do pass out for a moment or two, I wasn’t expecting it tonight because it hasn’t happened in a while,” Barry explained while biting on his lower lip, a little noise falling from his mouth when Len tugged his lip outwards with his finger. </p><p>“If anyone is going to be biting these lips it will be me,” Len murmured as he smoothed his thumb over the reddened flesh, Barry nodded and stared up at him with hooded eyes. </p><p>“I understand, but a little warning may have been helpful.” Len reprimanded gently.</p><p>“I understand,” Barry, said simply when Len let go of his lip. </p><p>“Are you hungry?” Len asked as he helped Barry sit up properly as he grabbed one of the bottles of water, passing the bottle between the two of them as they rehydrated. </p><p>“A bit,” Barry admitted and beamed at Len when the man brought over the finger foods. The two curled together and ate in comfortable silence, trading soft kisses every so often and Len couldn’t believe he was allowed to have this, so he was going to enjoy it. </p><p>“Uh… I feel a bit well… Sticky, would you be offended if I went and took a shower or something?” Barry cleared his throat; cheeks bright as he spoke and Len felt a bolt of pride go through him as a flash of Barry’s hole oozing his cum went through his mind. </p><p>“Of course not, but what would you say to us taking a bath together?” Len asked as he took the water and food and set them out of the way back on the side table. </p><p>“That’s a good idea, I don’t think I could stand long enough for a proper shower,” Barry admitted as Len pushed down the sheets he had pulled up when they began to cuddle once they finished. </p><p>“I won’t let you fall Scarlet,” Len promised as he slipped out of bed and easily scooped Barry up into his arms. Barry laughed as he curved his arms around Len’s neck and tucked his face into the crook of the older man’s throat. Len allowed himself a bright smile as he headed towards the bathroom; he went past the shower and stood in front of the soaker tub. </p><p>“Can you stand?” Len asked, hesitant to put Barry down if he was still unstable on his feet. </p><p>“I think so,” Barry hummed and while his legs did shake a bit he managed to stand on his own while Len filled the tub and tossed in bubbles and bath salts. </p><p>“Here we go,” Len held his hand out in a gentlemanly fashion; Barry took the offered hand to allow Len to help him step into the deep tub. Barry let out a sound of bliss as he sank into the warm water, soothing his muscles in a way he didn’t know he needed. </p><p>“Feels nice doesn’t it?” Len asked as he slipped under the water as well, letting his eyes close as he rested his head against the lip of the tub, their legs tangling together almost on reflex. </p><p>“This was a good idea,” Barry sank deeper until his mouth was submerged in the water, his eyes trained on Len’s relaxed face and he tried to understand how he got this lucky. </p><p>“I do have them every so often,” Len smirked as he opened his eyes to look at Barry. </p><p>Len then grasped Barry’s ankles and moved the other man until Barry was seated on his lap, their flaccid cocks pressed together and breath mingling. Len cupped Barry’s ass cheeks as he kissed up Barry’s throat, smiling when Barry sighed in contentment. </p><p>“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Len said as he dipped his fingers into Barry’s wet hole. Barry keened as he gripped Len’s shoulders as the older man hooked and twisted his fingers and began to scoop his own cum out of his ass. </p><p>Barry ducked his head against Len’s neck in embarrassment as Len cleaned him, but he felt both of their cocks stirring with arousal and need began to simmer low in Barry’s gut. It took everything Barry had not to whimper and start hump against Len’s hip as those talented fingers twisted around inside of him. </p><p>“It’s okay pretty thing, take what you need.” Len crooned as he bit lightly at Barry’s ear and smiled when Barry gave a whole body shudder before his hips began to rock against Len’s. </p><p>“You’re doing so well Barry, just keep doing that.” Len praised as he kept moving his fingers, the water splashing around them and Barry’s little gasps and mewls filled the bathroom as Barry all but humped against him. </p><p>“There we go, just a bit more.” Len encouraged as he felt Barry’s cock hard and throbbing against his own swelling erection. </p><p>“Be good and come for me pretty thing,” Len ordered and smiled at how easily Barry obeyed his order. He watched as Barry’s body seized and arched, eyes falling shut and mouth falling open, as a moan broke free. Barry slumped against Len boneless, whimpering as Len tugged his fingers free of Barry’s loosened and clean hole.</p><p>“Such an obedient boy,” Len crooned as he used his cleaner hand to pet Barry’s hair as the younger man rested against him. </p><p>“How about we get dried off and get some sleep hmm?” Len suggested as he pulled the plug in the tub, letting the dirty and now cold-water drain away. Barry was moving in a haze as he let Len dry him with one of the fluffy, warm towels in the room. Len wrapped them both in said towels and carried Barry back to the master bedroom. </p><p>“Rest Scarlet, I’ll be here when you wake up,” Len promised with a tender kiss to Barry’s lips as they curled around each other back on the bed, avoiding the wet patches and Barry felt grounded in a way he hadn’t felt perhaps ever and he wanted more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags: BDSM scene, window sex, body worship, exhibitionism, exhibitionist Barry, anal fingering, anal sex, headspace, dirty talk, praise kink, creampie</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Len curled his arms around Barry and brought him in for a kiss that had Barry panting for air when it broke. The dim light in the living room casting shadows over the two men making Len’s pale skin glow in a way that took Barry’s breath away.  </p><p>“Let’s go over what we agreed for the night,” Len said, voice deepening and it sent chills over Barry’s body.</p><p>“Traffic light system, green for good, yellow to slow down and red for a full stop. I obey you and if I don’t, then there will be a punishment.” Barry repeated dutifully and Len was nodding along. The two had decided to try something different than their usual rough and quick hookups in Saints and Sinners. They had both enjoyed their last time in Len’s place so they were there once again. Len was asserting more power over Barry and it was making Barry’s knee go weak as he wholeheartedly agreed with it. He enjoyed following rules and Len’s rules were fair and he would get very nice rewards when he followed them. </p><p>“Now… Strip for me and go slow, I don’t want to miss a moment and don’t make a mess.” Len ordered firmly as he stepped back from Barry and sat down on the couch in the living room. Barry took a steadying breath and stood in front of Len, his back facing the large floor to ceiling window that faced the lake by Central City. </p><p>Barry focused on the buttons of his shirt, popping them slowly like he was told and as he let the fabric fall off his torso and he neatly folded it to sit on the coffee table, he found himself falling into a familiar headspace. He toed off his shoes and then off came his jeans leaving him in a tight pair of black underwear.</p><p>“Those too,” Len said when Barry paused at the waistband of the final piece of fabric, keenly aware of Len’s hungry gaze on his body. </p><p>“Yes Sir,” Barry let them fall to his ankles before folding those as well, setting them down before he stood in front of Len completely naked and half hard. He had been naked in front of Len before, but this felt different and his skin was covered in goosebumps. </p><p>“So pretty,” Len mused as he rose gracefully from the couch and slowly circled Barry, drinking in his body from every angle as he moved. Len tipped Barry’s head up and back with a single finger against his chin and Len exhaled to stop himself from rushing ahead of their plan. </p><p>“Do you want to be good for me Barry?” Len asked slowly as he moved his finger from Barry’s neck to loosely curl all his fingers around the younger man’s throat.</p><p>“Yes Sir,” Barry’s eyes fluttered at the light pressure on his throat and he was reminded of a collar he used to wear and he suddenly and sharply missed it but Len’s hand dulled that ache. </p><p>“Come,” Len said breaking Barry out of his memories and with his hand on the brunet’s throat, Len led Barry over to the window. </p><p>“Hands on the glass and feet apart,” Len ordered as he gave a light squeeze before moving back leaving Barry bereft of his heat and touch. Barry wet his lips, heart thudding loudly in his chest as the coolness of the glass bit into his palms as he rested his hands against the window as ordered and he shifted his feet apart comfortably. </p><p>The window had been a combination of Barry and Len’s idea, Barry obviously did not have an issue with putting on a show as he had proven back at the club, but Len wanted something more controllable for their first scene thus the window in his penthouse. </p><p>“Look at you, naked and put on display. Anyone could just look up and see you like this, waiting and eager for me.” Len spoke as he ran his large, calloused hands over Barry’s body. The heat of his hands smoothed down the goosebumps on the brunet’s skin and his cock was hard up against his stomach now as heat simmered in his veins at the fact Len’s words were painfully accurate. </p><p>“You could come like this couldn’t you pretty thing? Naked with my hands on you and pressed against this window for the world to see.” Len hummed as he pulled out a bottle of lube from his pocket, easily slicking up his fingers as he spoke. </p><p>“I could Sir, I can.” Barry just wanted to please Len right now and his head was spinning as his skin burned pleasantly wherever Len’s hands had touched him. </p><p>“Oh sweetheart I know you can, but I don’t want you coming… At least not until I tell you to,” Len cupped the back of Barry’s neck, gently pushing his cheek against the glass of the window as he pushed his index finger into Barry. </p><p>Barry moaned and wiggled his hips as he curled his fingers against the window, he was grateful the glass was cold against his heated skin and Len’s hand was heavy on his neck to stop him from moving further. </p><p>“You like this pretty thing? You like having something inside you, filling you, owning you?” Len’s voice was husky and low as he added two more fingers, allowing Barry to gasp and whine at the slight burn of the new stretch. </p><p>“I asked you a question boy,” Len snapped when Barry didn’t answer and he twisted his fingers making Barry cry out.</p><p>“I do Sir! I love it so much!” Barry admitted as his cock throbbed and steadily oozed pre-cum from between his thighs just inches away from the window. </p><p>“That’s what I thought, such a greedy boy you are. I bet my fingers aren’t enough for you, am I right boy?” Len asked voice darkening with lust and Barry felt his own spiking up every time Len called him ‘boy’. </p><p>“Yes, Sir! They aren’t enough, please Sir! Please give me more!” Barry felt his eyes sting as he pleaded, not totally sure of what words he was saying at that moment. </p><p>“Do you want my cock boy? Do you think that will be enough to fill your greedy hole?” Len asked as he used his free hand to unzip his pants and wet his erection with lube. He hadn’t been sure how Barry would respond to his brand of dirty talk, but he seemed to love it and respond just as filthy. </p><p>“Y-Yes Sir, oh please! I know your cock will fill me properly Sir!” Barry begged as he pushed his ass back, clenching around Len’s stilled fingers needily. </p><p>“Be a good boy for me,” Len reminded and watched as Barry instantly stilled, only whimpering softly when Len removed his fingers and Len planted a kiss on the brunet’s shoulder in silent praise as he pressed his front to Barry’s back. </p><p>Len took Barry’s hips in his hands and thrust his hips up, sliding his wet cock over the cleft of Barry’s ass. Barry tipped his head back with a soft moan at the action that Len repeated a few times before resting the head of his engorged cock against Barry’s loosened rim. </p><p>“Are you ready?” Len asked, lips pressed to the skin underneath Barry’s ear, pausing long enough to properly check-in. </p><p>“Green,” Barry twisted his head just enough to brush their lips together before he placed his forehead against the window for more balance and the reminder that people could indeed look up and see him like this. All of those thoughts fled from his mind the moment Len began to enter him. It was a reminder of their first time in the club bathroom, but so much more sensual and mind-numbing. The stretch of Len’s girth did burn in contrast to the pleasure, keeping Barry grounded in a way he didn’t expect. Barry watched as his breath fogged up the glass of the window with every exhale, the glinting lights of the city sprawled out below him as he slowly blinked a few times until he felt Len’s hot breath against his neck and pelvis pressed flush to his ass. </p><p>“Color?” Len rasped out as he rubbed his thumbs over Barry’s sharp hipbones, trying his best to stay still and not thrust into the brunet’s tight heat. </p><p>“Green,” Barry breathed out, feeling owned in almost every way possible. His cock was painfully hard between his thighs and heart beating strong in his chest and his breath was sharply exhaled when Len’s hand curled loosely around his throat and something settled in Barry’s gut. </p><p>“Please Sir, move.” Barry pushed back against Len unable to stay still any longer. </p><p>“So eager,” Len chuckled fondly as he tightened his grip on Barry’s throat for a moment before placing his hand back on the other man’s hipbone and he began to roll his own hips.</p><p>“Oh!” Barry gasped as Len began to pull out of him and then push back in, going slow and his actions tender. It was a strange contrast to how they first fucked in the club, but Barry found himself sinking into the soft pleasure of Len’s gentle movements. </p><p>“Does this feel good pretty thing?” Len’s voice was steady and unwavering as he easily rocked in and out of Barry, using all his will power not to just pin Barry to the window and fuck him senseless. </p><p>“So good Sir!” Barry let his head fall back against Len’s shoulder, barely able to keep his eyes open as Len’s cock dragged over his prostate over and over. </p><p>“Such a good boy for me,” Len praised as he smoothed his hands up Barry’s sweat-slick and trembling torso until he could lightly rub and roll the brunet’s erect nipples. Barry whined high in his throat the added sensations unable to stop himself from rising up on his tiptoes and lean further against the window, his back sloping in the process. </p><p>“Do you want to come like this boy? With me fucking you against this window with the whole city to see?” Len asked casually as he ground his hips against Barry’s ass, working his cock deeper into the brunet’s tight body. </p><p>“Oh God, please Sir!” Barry mewled as his cock leaked a pearl of pre-cum at the thought and his whole body shuddered when Len’s cock pressed hard against his prostate. Len didn’t reply, instead, he let his right hand drop down between Barry’s thighs and wrap around the brunet’s dripping erection. </p><p>Barry cried out, eyes rolling up in his skull as Len began to jerk him off, adding just the right amount of pressure to be on the right side of painful. Barry wasn’t sure if he could stay standing on his feet for much longer, his upper body was pressed firmly against the window as he moaned and gasped as his body was assaulted by sensations.</p><p>“Come,” Len ordered, voice firm and steady in Barry’s ear. Barry’s knees locked as his mind went blank and his vision whited out as his body reacted to the order and his orgasm washed over him. </p><p>Barry was only vaguely aware of his cum painting the window in front of him as he lost his senses into the accompanying bliss. Len was still thrusting into him from behind, keeping Barry from floating away completely. Barry let out a soft noise when Len’s teeth latched onto the meat of his neck as his own release washed over him, filling the brunet’s shaking body with his own seed. </p><p>Barry shuddered when Len gently eased himself out, allowing cum to trickle down the brunet’s thighs and Len had his strong arms wrapped around him and the two ended up cuddled together on the floor. </p><p>“Check in with me scarlet,” Len said softly, fingers carding through Barry’s hair, letting the younger man’s cheek rest against his collarbone. </p><p>“G-Green, just intense Sir,” Barry slurred as he kept his eyes closed, not willing to come down from his high just yet. </p><p>“I know sweetheart, we’ll stay here for a bit before we get you in a bath and some food in you alright pretty thing?” Len crooned as he pressed a kiss to Barry’s hair, smiling when Barry hummed absently but shuffled closer to melt into Len’s body. </p><p>Len kept stroking Barry’s hair, making sure to play with the hairs at the nape of the younger man’s neck. Len looked out over the lights of the city with Barry in his arms and smiled, he was possessive of what was his and Barry was just that now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Final Chapter!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags: oral sex, blow job, dirty talk, praise kink, BDSM discussion, everyday collar, come swallowing, orgasm denial</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I have something for you pretty thing, let’s move to the couch.” Len said grabbing the velvet box and with his arm steady on Barry’s waist the two moved to the living area and settled on the couch in front of the television. </p><p>They sat next to each other, Barry curling his legs together and leaning against Len almost instantly and Len pressed a kiss to his temple to show he was pleased.</p><p>“Open it,” Len said as he set the box in Barry’s hands. Barry flicked his eyes up at his lover for a moment before opening the lid and gasping.</p><p>“Len, oh it’s beautiful,” Barry, exclaimed as he pulled out a simple silver chain choker with a diamond snowflake. </p><p>“Last night went well, we responded and played off of each other in a way I haven’t experienced in a good long while. I want you to have this and wear it when we have scenes like that.” Len explained softly, not wanting to scare Barry off. </p><p>“I would love that… Sir, will you put it on me?” Barry said after a moment of silence and him staring at the shining diamond snowflake and something inside of Len uncoiled. </p><p>“Of course pretty thing,” Len murmured as he took the choker and latched it into place around Barry’s throat, it wasn’t too obvious and it settled into the hollow of Barry’s throat like it was meant to be there. </p><p>“Perfect,” Len cupped Barry’s cheek and drew him in for another kiss. Barry melted against Len, loving how with each breath he took the necklace rattled and pressed against his skin like a reminder of Len, of their relationship even if this necklace must have cost a pretty penny. </p><p>Len pulled back and took a look at Barry, noticing how he was biting his lower lip and his eyes were hazing over. </p><p>“Do you have something you want to say, Barry?” Len asked as he ran his hands down Barry’s sides to rest on his plump ass. </p><p>“No,” Barry said slowly before gasping when Len brought his hand down on his ass.</p><p>“I expect honesty boy,” Len warned as he rubbed the spot he hit and fought back a smile at Barry’s flushed cheeks, parted mouth and glassy eyes.</p><p>“Yes Sir, I’m sorry.” Barry whimpered.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Len said softly knowing he may have stepped a bit too far.</p><p>“I’m good Sir, just wasn’t expecting that but… I enjoyed it.” Barry whispered, cheeks flaming. </p><p>“Enjoyed what part?” Len asked curiously.</p><p>“The… Spank and when you call me… Boy.” Barry admitted in a low voice and Len didn’t fight the smile this time.</p><p>“That’s good Barry, that’s very good,” Len promised as he squeezed Barry’s ass, loving how the firm globes fit almost perfectly in his hands. </p><p>“I was just thinking… I really want to have your cock in my mouth again Sir and this time… I want you to come in my mouth or on my face…” Barry whispered shyly and Len’s cock jerked back to life against Barry’s hip. </p><p>“You’re going to be my death you know that?” Len laughed as he pulled Barry back in for a kiss.</p><p>“Go ahead boy, suck me off.” Len lowered his voice when their kiss broke and watched as Barry blushed again and a little keen escaped his lips. Barry shifted his body until he was on his knees between Len’s sprawled legs, fingers working at the drawstring on his sleep pants. </p><p>“That’s it, Barry, go on.” Len encouraged as his cock sprung free from the fabric when Barry tugged the waistband just enough. Barry locked eyes with Len as he lowered his upper body and closed his lips around the tip of the older man’s cock. </p><p>Len let his head fall back against the arm of the couch, a hand flying to tangle in Barry’s soft hair and a moan echoed in the room. Barry swallowed Len down swiftly as if he was born to do it. </p><p>Barry settled his hands on Len’s knees as he bobbed his head, taking Len’s hard length in and out of his mouth with ease. He didn’t care that drool was beginning to soak his chin; he was too lost in the sensation of having Len back in his mouth. Each time the head of Len’s cock bumped against the back of his throat, a bolt of pleasure went through his body and his own cock was straining against his briefs. </p><p>Barry could feel the cool metal of the snowflake collar bounce against his throat each time he moved and it only spurred him onwards. He mouthed up and down the hard shaft and sucked lightly at the older man’s balls before taking the head back into his mouth. Len’s hand was carding through his hair and Len’s moans filled Barry’s ears, it was amazing and Barry felt like he could get lost in it. </p><p>“I want you to swallow Barry, can you do that for me?” Len asked, voice rough as he pulled the other man’s mouth off of his cock. </p><p>“Yes Sir,” Barry sounded just as wrecked as Len felt and Len couldn’t stop himself from guiding Barry’s head back between his thighs. Len moaned and lifted his hips as Barry’s warm mouth swallowed him down yet again. </p><p>Len arched off the couch with a cry as he spilled his seed into Barry’s mouth. Len watched with half-lidded eyes as Barry’s Adam’s apple bobbed and pushed against his snowflake collar as he swallowed as he was told to. </p><p>“God, you’re perfect.” Len praised unable to stop himself when Barry’s mouth popped off of Len’s wet and limp cock. Barry gave Len a lopsided smile, his lips smeared with white and a dark spot on the front of his tented briefs. Len’s shirt was slipping off his shoulder and he looked like walking sin. </p><p>Len couldn’t resist pulling Barry back up to him and lock their lips together. Barry moaned happily into the kiss as the two-shared Len’s taste between them, the brunet’s hips jerking against Len’s hip. </p><p>“N-No, wait Sir.” Barry broke the kiss when Len cupped the front of his briefs. </p><p>“What is it?” Len asked breathlessly.</p><p>“Last time, at the club… You left without getting me off and I… I really like that.” Barry admitted, cheeks bright again and his cock twitched when Len removed his hand.</p><p>“Perfect,” Len said in awe as he pulled Barry back in for a kiss, leaving his erection alone. Barry whined but settled against Len contently and Len was forever thankful that their one-night stand in the bathroom of Saints and Sinner’s had led to this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>